


Is Three Really a Crowd?

by zebra_turkeyfish



Series: two can be as bad as one [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Sequel, no metaphors about oceans in eyes, this is probably cheesier than the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebra_turkeyfish/pseuds/zebra_turkeyfish
Summary: Victor and Yuuri feel like something is missing in their relationship, ever since that night with Chris in Barcelona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my fic!
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic “Whitecaps,” and if you haven’t read that yet, they you definitely should before reading this because there are quite a few references to events that happened in that fic.
> 
> The writing in this is messier than the first one and it’s longer too. Hopefully you’ll like it anyway! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think!

“Yuuri, there’s something I want to ask you about,” Victor voices from the bathroom having just finished a shower. He’s not wearing anything, which is not unusual for him, when he emerges from the bathroom, not even a towel around his waist.

“Okay,” Yuuri says and it sounds uneven. He’s already in bed for the night, tired from the flight to Barcelona. Victor urges him to scoot over and slides in bed next to him. Yuuri settles on Victor’s stomach, resting his head on his chest.

“You know Chris and I used to hook up, right?” Yuuri nods and Victor can feel the Japanese man’s face heat up. “What would you think if we had a threesome with him?”

Yuuri gasps, not out of disgust or anger, but out of pure shock. He looks up at Victor whose face is slightly blurry because Yuuri isn’t wearing his glasses. The blush on his face has spread to his ears and Victor thinks he looks adorable.

“Well, I wouldn’t object to it. Chris certainly is sexy and he probably knows what he’s doing,” Yuuri says which makes Victor snort. _Oh he most definitely does,_ he thinks.

They talk a bit about what a threesome would mean for their relationship and decide that they trust each other enough to be able to add someone to their sex life. After all, Victor _did_ choose Yuuri over Chris.

Yuuri still worries, though, that Victor is unsatisfied with him and that’s why he wants to have sex with Chris. Victor reassures him, telling him that wanting to have sex with Chris is nothing compared to the love that he has for Yuuri.

So Victor talks to Chris at the pool and of course Chris says yes.

********

After Barcelona, Yuuri and Victor start living together in Russia, training for the upcoming season. Victor is happy for once in his life. Yuuri is too. But they feel as though something is missing. It’s not an urgent kind of void, one that needs to be filled immediately, but rather one that is more subtle, and if they weren’t paying attention, they might not even notice it. They don’t necessarily feel an emptiness in their hearts; those are filled to the brim with love. Perhaps they’ve just grown too used to each other. They aren’t quite sure what the feelings is but they do know that it started manifesting after that night they shared with Chris.

********

“Yuuri, Valentine's Day is coming up,” Victor states matter-of-factly.

Yuuri is reading something on his phone and Victor is sitting next to him on the couch. Their feet are touching.

“Yes, it is,” Yuuri replies dismissively.

Victor frowns. Does Yuuri not know?

Yuuri can feel the mood shift and he realizes that Victor was trying to get at something. He locks his phone and turns to Victor.

“Do you want to do something that day?”

Wow, Yuuri really doesn't know.

“It's Chris’ birthday. He's turning 26,” Victor answers, not quite addressing the question directly.

But Victors answer is enough for Yuuri to catch onto what his lover is thinking.

“Victor--” Yuuri starts but Victor cuts him off.

“Have you felt it?” This question throws Yuuri for a second, not sure what Victor means. His face shows his confusion and Victor elaborates. “There's something… I dunno, _missing_ between us.”

Yuuri feels his heart sink a bit but he knows Victor is right and he most certainly has felt it.

“Ever since that night with Chris…” Yuuri says in a near whisper.

Victor scoots closer to Yuuri and bares into him with piercing cobalt eyes. He takes Yuuri's hands in his.

“It was amazing, wasn't it? Being with both of you alone is great but putting you both together is fantastic! I… I want to do it again,” Victor says enthusiastically, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Yuuri's hands to calm him.

“I want to do it again too,” Yuuri blushes and Victor’s so happy, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Two blowjobs later and they're calling Chris and telling him that they're coming to see him for his birthday.

********

“Again? Are you sure?” Chris asks. He's not quite understanding how Yuuri is okay with this.

“Chris, Yuuri likes you. He likes you a lot,” Victor states.

“Yuuri, is that true?” Chris inquires; he knows Yuuri is listening. A small ‘yes’ is heard and Chris smiles at the thought of the younger man blushing while confessing his feelings for another in front of his lover.

“Then I guess I'll see you two on my birthday,” Chris says and they say goodbye.

What a turn of events. Chris didn't think he was _that_ good. In fact, he's not used to couples coming back for seconds. Sure, he's had a few stragglers come back for more but usually couples have him for a night and then never call again. Is it his history with Victor? Are they having problems? Do they… _miss him?_

Chris figures these questions will be answered eventually and decides to go on about his life. However, he waits for his birthday with bated breath. He certainly misses them.

********

Chris picks them up at the airport on the 13th and has them get settled in the guest room. It's oddly nostalgic for Victor; he remembers fucking on that bed and he almost can't wait to do it again.

Victor and Yuuri are tired, though, so the three curl up on Chris’ couch and watch a movie in English. That's what they use to communicate mostly but sometimes Chris and Victor will converse in French. This captivates Yuuri. He can't understand a damn thing they're saying but they sound lovely.

Victor and Yuuri fall asleep on the couch, Victor sprawled over Chris and Yuuri. The cat is on the arm of the sofa, softly sleeping as well. Chris tries to get up without waking them but the way Victor’s head is laying on Chris’ lap it's impossible not to disturb him.

“Chris, where are you going?” Victor says, voice groggy and eyes half-lidded.

“To bed. You two should too,” he says, green eyes sparkling behind his round glasses.

Victor hums and nudges Yuuri to wake up. Chris smiles and heads to his room. The cat follows him. He strips all the way down as he usually does when he sleeps and climbs into bed. The sheets are cold but at least they're soft.

Chris has just turned out the light and pulled the covers up to his neck when he hears his door open and four feet shuffle across the floor. The bed dips as Yuuri and Victor slide in on either side of him. The cat mews and shifts positions.

“I'm serious, you guys need to sleep,” Chris complains, a bit exasperated.

“I can't sleep if you're talking,” Victor says, pressing his front to Chris’ back. Yuuri backs up into Chris’ front and reaches for his arm, pulling it over himself and holding his hand.

This position is a bit awkward because Chris is the biggest out of the three of them and shouldn't be the middle spoon but it's also comfortable. It's warm and he likes the way Yuuri's hair smells.

********

The next morning, since it's Chris’s birthday, Yuuri and Victor slip out of bed to make breakfast for him. Chris stirs a bit at the rush of cold he feels when they get up but he stays asleep.

When he does wake up, it's to Victor placing a kiss on his forehead and Yuuri bringing a tray of food to bed.

“What's this?” Chris says groggily, reaching for his glasses. On the tray in front of him, there's a glass of orange juice that spilled a bit (Yuuri must've been nervous, Chris supposes) and a plate containing chocolate chip pancakes, a cup of syrup, a sausage link, and two pieces of bacon.

Chris looks at Victor, who is beaming, and leans in to kiss him. He catches himself, remembering that he doesn't get to kiss Victor whenever he wants because Victor is engaged. Sure he and his betrothed are here for a threesome but that doesn't mean Chris can just kiss one of the participants whenever the hell he wants.

Victor only smiles at Chris, letting him know that it's okay that he slipped up.

“I remember you said you liked chocolate milk more than orange juice but you didn't have any. Maybe we should've given you water instead?” Victor says, easing Chris’ slight tension.

“No, it's fine. Ah~ thank you,” Chris smiles.

“Happy birthday, Chris,” Yuuri pipes up and kisses Chris on the cheek. He's a bit shocked as he looks at Yuuri's big brown eyes; Yuuri's blushing a deep red and he's trying to hide it. _Oh gosh, how cute!_ Chris thinks.

“Merci, Yuuri,” he says because he didn't miss the way Yuuri watched Chris and Victor talk last night in French.

Yuuri and Victor climb back into bed as best they can and Chris suddenly realizes how small this bed is. They're curled up on either side of Chris like sardines making it hard for him to eat.

“Can I eat this in the kitchen?” Chris asks and the couple showers him with “of course” and “it's your birthday, isn't it?”

Yuuri takes the tray to the kitchen and Victor follows him out of the bedroom.

Chris has been feeling rather lonely lately, having only his cat, coach, and choreographer as company. He doesn't mind it, not really, since he and his choreographer have sex sometimes but he always leaves after. It's just… really nice to be pampered like this.

He emerges from his room in a gray robe and slippers. Victor and Yuuri are making breakfast for themselves now and have put Chris’ breakfast in the microwave, worried that it had gotten cold. They’ve also fed his cat.

While Chris is happy about the attention, he's also confused. It's his birthday, yes, but does that warrant so much? And wow are they being affectionate, sleeping with him and giving him small kisses. He would normally shrug it off but the way to couple obviously changes the subject of whatever they were talking about when Chris enters the room is an indication that they aren’t telling him something.

Chris sits down at the table and Victor brings him his breakfast. He resumes eating but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the couple. It’s sickening how adorable Yuuri is and how hot Victor is, and it’s intoxicating how Yuuri can just flip a switch and be the sexiest thing Chris has ever seen. Not only that, Yuuri is sweet and stronger than he thinks, and Victor is confident and less alone than he thinks. Chris would do anything for them.

Wait.

What?

Did… did he just say he’d do _anything_ for them? Where in the hell did that come from? Chris really is lonely, thinking things like this. Yuuri and Victor are _engaged_ and they’re only here for some fun. _Jesus, calm yourself_ , Chris thinks, and his distress shows on his face.

“Are you all right, Chris?” Yuuri asks, recognizing anxiety when he sees it.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I just realized I didn’t make any dinner plans for tonight,” Chris answers, thankfully coming up with an excuse quickly. Good thing he really _did_ forget to make a reservation.

Victor scoffs, “Oh, like it’ll be a problem for us, three of the best ice skaters in the world, to get a table for dinner tonight.”

********

Victor called Chris’ favorite restaurant later that morning explaining the situation. The restaurant manager said that they keep a few tables unbooked for things like this. Victor thanked her and told Chris and Yuuri to be ready at 7:30.

Oh, how this birthday will be so much better than his last few birthdays. Chris’ heart stings when he thinks about his 24th. Things have certainly changed since then and he’s happy if only in this moment.

They arrive at the restaurant at 8:00. Chris is wearing a black suit with indigo pinstripes. Victor is wearing a gray suit with a lighter gray vest and a dark blue tie. Yuuri is wearing a rather striking ocean blue suit that matches Chris’ tie and a gray shirt that matches Victor’s vest.

As they walk in, all eyes are on them, most people eyeing Victor who’s holding Yuuri’s hand. Chris just noticed that they aren’t wearing their rings.

“That man is beautiful,” a woman says a bit too loudly, “why is he third-wheeling with that couple?”

Chris just smirks because she has no idea, but neither does Chris which makes Victor smirk. Yuuri just blushes because although he has no clue what she’s said (she spoke in French), he knows she’s talking about them.

The hostess takes the three to a secluded table near the kitchen. Chris really loves this restaurant. Its employees are cordial, the management is amazing, the food is delicious--ah, he _really_ loves this restaurant. He’s so glad that he gets to spend his birthday here with two of his favorite people.

The night goes nicely; a few people get engaged as they do on Valentine’s Day, the food is great, and the conversation is comfortable. Chris has had 3 glasses of champagne already and is about to order another when Victor stops him.

“You’ve had enough, don’t you think?”

Chris blinks at him. Chris can hold his alcohol rather well and only feels a bit tipsy.

“Um-just wave me over if you decide you want more,” the waiter says, feeling the mood shift and walking away with three empty plates.

“What was that?” Chris asks, biting irritation in his tone. It’s his birthday, damn it, let the man drink.

In lieu of answering him, Victor leans over the table and places a wet kiss firmly on the Swiss man’s lips. Of course, Chris is a little stunned. Yuuri doesn’t seem shocked in the slightest; in fact, he looks pleased.

“What was _that_?” Chris asks, hoping that this time he’ll get an answer.

Now Yuuri is leaning across the table and kissing Chris. This kiss is longer and more passionate than Victor’s, and Chris can’t help the heat that spreads over his cheeks. Few people can see them but the ones who do are as surprised as Chris.

Is this some kind of preview of tonight or something? Are they trying to tease him so that he’ll be more impatient in bed? Do they actually just feel like kissing him?

Whatever they’re doing, Chris knows that it’s planned, he just doesn’t know why. Before he has a chance to ask again, Victor speaks.

“Christophe,” _oh no, not my full name,_ “we want you to come to Russia with us.”

“What?” Chris unintentionally snaps. This is something he wasn’t expecting at all.

“We’d like you to live with us…” Yuuri says to the floor.

“Live with you… in Russia?” Chris is almost certain what they are proposing but he doesn’t want to say it before they do. It’s just too good to be true.

Victor and Yuuri sense this and reach out for Chris’ hands. He brings them above the table and lets the couple hold them.

“Will you be our third partner?” Yuuri asks confidently.

Chris’ heart is so thrilled he thinks it might explode. This morning when he walked in on them having a private conversation, they must’ve been talking about this. He realizes that everything about today has been planned. He’s ecstatic but confused. How did Victor go from ‘not wanting their dynamic to change’ to asking him to be in a polyamorous relationship?

“Chris, je t'ai toujours aimé. Your 24th birthday was a mistake but I don’t regret it. Why? Because if I hadn’t rejected you, then I wouldn’t have met Yuuri and learned how to love and we would’ve been unhappy.” Victor answers Chris’ unspoken question, but what about Yuuri? He’s already stated his feelings for Chris but they weren’t specified as anything other than ‘like.’

“I want to be with you. I know we don’t _really_ know each other that well but I want to be with you. If Victor loves you, then I can love you too. So, yeah…” Yuuri says. Can they read Chris’ mind?

This is almost too much for him to handle and he feels tears prick at his eyes. All this, for him? They care about him _that much_? Apparently so, and to prove it, Victor pulls his hand away from Chris and reaches inside his jacket. He pulls out a black box and opens it. Inside is a diamond engagement ring.

Chris is stunned yet again as the ring sparkles in the candlelight. It’s _just_ like the one Chris bought two years ago. Except, this one is for him from Victor and Yuuri.

Yuuri is squeezing Chris’ hand a bit too tightly which Chris takes as a sign that he really wants him to accept the ring.

But Chris is just staring at it, marveling at its beauty.

“Chris?” Victor asks, growing a bit worried.

“Yes,” Chris blurts out. “A thousand times yes. Nothing would make me happier, not even wiping the floor with both of you during this years skating season,” Chris smirks.

“You know what, I take it back. You can’t have it,” Victor teases.

“Fuck you, Victor. Put the damn thing on my finger.”

“Can I?” Yuuri pipes in, suddenly regaining some confidence. Victor presents the box to Yuuri, who takes the ring out and clumsily slides it on Chris’ right ring finger. He then brings Chris’ hand to his lips and kisses the ring.

Chris’ vibrant emerald eyes are glossy with tears as the waiter comes back to ask if they would like some dessert. Victor gives the man his credit card to pay for dinner, knowing that Chris and Yuuri both want to be get out of here as soon as possible.

“Please hurry,” Victor urges calmly.

In the car, Victor is driving and Yuuri and Chris are making out in the backseat. It’s hot, hotter this time than it was in Barcelona. Yuuri is definitely more in touch with his eros when he’s kissing Chris than when he’s kissing Victor. There’s nothing wrong with that, Victor thinks, because he likes the way the two look in the rearview mirror.

Arriving at Chris’ apartment, Yuuri is attached to Chris, kissing everywhere he can, as Chris tries to unlock his door. Once inside, they hardly make it to Chris’ bedroom before they are stripping off layers of clothing. When they make it to the bed, there’s something a little different about the sex. It’s animalistic, yes, but it’s more than that. Passion perhaps? Chris doesn’t wanna think about it right now. He just wants to enjoy his partners knowing that they aren’t going to leave him in the morning. He’ll figure out the whole ‘moving to Russia’ thing tomorrow.

This is the best birthday he’s had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor says "I have always loved you."
> 
> Could be wrong, I used google translate.


End file.
